


Because I Knew Exactly What I Wanted

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character of Color, F/F, Fluff, Fork in the road AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen had a five year plan and her plans included Pam. Now she just had to tell Pam that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Knew Exactly What I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> Here's a treat from me to you. :)

The motel was better than what she had expected, Karen admitted. She thought it was going to be a dump because Dwight was the one who booked the reservations for her and Pam, but it wasn't that bad.

"It could have been worse," Pam said. "Dwight lives on a beet farm and believes in minimalism. We could have been staying in a shack."

"That sounds romantic." Karen intertwined her fingers with Pam's and gave her an amused look. "Did you want to hook up in a shack? Just say the word and I can make that happen."

Pam smiled, the kind of amused smile that made Karen want to kiss her until they were sharing it, before she shook her head. "Nah, I prefer here instead. Maybe they have vibrating beds."

"Ooo lala, vibrating. That is the height of sensual."

Checking in didn't take long and while their motel room wasn't fancy in the slightest, no vibrating beds in sight, Karen thought it was just fine. She dropped her bags on a nearby chair as Pam stared out the window overlooking the pool. Karen came up behind her, wrapping her arms around Pam's middle, and rested her chin on Pam's shoulder.

"Do you care for a swim later on?"

"I didn't bring my swimsuit." Pam turned her head so she could kiss Karen's cheek. "You just want to ogle my body, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think I pushed Michael to have you come with me on this business trip instead of another salesperson? There's no real reason to have the receptionist with me unless I wanted to ogle her."

Pam laughed and Karen untangled herself from Pam so she could unbutton her shirt. "I smell. I think I'm going to shower before we need to go meet up with everyone else."

"You know what? I think I'm smelling a bit ripe myself. It was a long car ride down here. I should go and shower with you. And it's better than a swimming pool because I'll be naked."

"You have the best ideas, Beasley. I'll meet you in the shower." Karen gave her a wink before slipping her shirt off and headed towards the bathroom.

She turned on the hot water and slipped inside the stall. She just got her hair soaked when Pam slipped into the stall with her. Karen turned and pulled her further in as she gave her a kiss. Fortunately, they didn't need to be anywhere anytime soon.

***

Their first meeting was boring, but Karen had suspected that before went into the meeting. She drew a terrible doodle of Dwight's massive forehead (there was a reason why Pam was the artist and not her) before sliding it towards the crook of Pam's arm.

Pam was supposed to be taking notes, it was the reason that Karen used to convince Michael that Pam was essential to her business meeting, but Karen suspected she was also doodling.

Pam reached for the slip of paper and there was a faint smile on her face when she looked at it. She shared a glance with Karen before lowering her head and writing something on a fresh piece of paper.

While Karen waited for Pam to show her what she was doing, she focused some of her attention to the man standing before them. It was some sort of presentation about logging and changing the future of paper. She nodded in the right places and pretended to take notes. It wasn't something the Scranton branch needed and the only reason why they were there in the first place was to play nice. At least with their later meetings, Karen would be able to sell Dunder Mifflin products and earn a decent commission.

Pam slipped her the paper and Karen took a look at it. Pam's doodle was a lot better than Karen's attempt. It was of the salesperson talking in front of his power point and above him was a bubble that read a funny quip. Karen had to stifle a snicker and she looked up to flash Pam a thumbs up.

Thirty minutes later, the meeting was over and after they gathered their things, Karen linked her arm with Pam. "I'm famished. What do you say we go and grab lunch before our next meeting?"

"Oo, I like that. I saw a cute little bistro about two blocks away."

"That sounds good. Lead the way, Pam."

The bistro was quaint and small, and as Karen looked over the menu, the food sounded delicious.

"I'm thinking about getting the chicken club sandwich," Karen said as she closed her menu.

"Yum. I might have to order that too."

Karen rested her chin on her hands. "So I was wondering, what do you say to a real vacation? There's just so much out there that isn't Scranton and I would love to take you to a beach in the Bahamas or traveling the streets of Paris or, I don't know, anything."

"Which sounds really nice, but it's not like I have money falling from the trees to finance a vacation. The only reason why we're here is because Dunder Mifflin is footing the bill." Pam emphasized her words by lifting her hand, palm upwards.

"And what if I told you that corporate called me the other day and said if I wanted the manager position in Utica, I could have it." She couldn't help the grin on her face as Pam's eyes widened at her news.

"No way, you're not serious. Are you?"

"Like a heart attack. Not only would I get a promotion and the bucks that come with the position, but I can choose whoever I want to come with me from Scranton, provided they're okay with it."

Pam gave Karen a look. "Is this your way of asking me to move with you? Because wow, this is kind of sudden."

"Maybe. You could be the new receptionist there and maybe, if it's not too weird for you, we could share an apartment together."

"You're smooth, Karen. I can't believe you kept this news so close to your vest without letting me know. I give you an eight for effort." She laughed before leaning over the table and Karen was right there so she could receive Pam's kiss. "At least give me until the end of this business trip, but I am seriously leaning towards saying yes." Pam had a wide smile on her face. "Have you already started looking up places we could live?"

"Yes. It's in my bag back at the motel room. Some of them are really pretty. There's even some art classes in Utica that you could take." Karen winked.

"Can I say how hot it is that you're planning my life away?" Pam's laugh soothed her words and there was nothing but a big grin on her face. "This is just amazing. You're amazing, Karen."

"Well, when I see something I want, I go for it."

After they finished their lunch, they walked back to the motel hand in hand. Karen couldn't help but kiss Pam on the cheek. There was no doubt in her mind that Pam was going to say yes. Utica was waiting for them and their future looked bright.


End file.
